


「您尽管问吧」 初珑 x 普美

by MauveCome_1899



Category: Apink, 您尽管问吧
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauveCome_1899/pseuds/MauveCome_1899
Summary: Feel free to leave questions and I will write another crossover version of Chorong and Bomi
Relationships: Park Chorong/Yoon Bomi
Kudos: 1





	「您尽管问吧」 初珑 x 普美

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave questions and I will write another crossover version of Chorong and Bomi

设定：初珑和普美是接受问询的童子/仙女 同名综艺设定 胡说八道但有点认真设定

Q：“你们住在一起多少年了？” 

初珑：“ 十年了……”

普美：“单独一起住的话是第三个年头了…..”  
（珑妈你是不是不记得我们单独住了……我尹普美在你这里到底算什么……宿舍摆设么……)

字幕：十年次室友初普！  
怎么样做才能一直长久地走下去？！

Q：“一开始是七年…..后来续约的是三年，怎么样，单独住的时候有得到初珑更多的照顾吗？”

普美：“啊，怎么说呢，一直都是欧尼照顾我比较多，不过呢，欧尼的照顾也不是我们的追求，继续住在一起也只是为了能够更长时间地待在姐姐身边，像恩地就选择了离我们很近的地方住…..”

初珑：“ …...是为了不被我们打扰， 更好地享受一个人的时光，嗯，对。”  
（是的吧......为了不和你们打起来和不被朴初珑的早起作息吵醒……）

Q：“十年来，两位童子没吵过架，这样团结地、像姐妹般相处的秘诀是？”

初珑：“一开始也不可能不吵架的，后来发现直接武力镇压的话，Apink里面没一个能打的。”

普美：“对，可能也就我比较能打，但是还是没有姐姐能打。加上现在我打游戏的时间比较多，锻炼的时间少了，也就变成了姐姐最能打的了。这样构建了’和平’的APink！”

Q：“既然姐姐这么能打的话，为什么二位要单独地住在一起？是有什么不可言说的缘由吗？”

普美：“也没有什么不可言说的理由啦，主要是初珑欧尼她离不开我！”（自恋

初珑：“主要是害怕尹普美没有人照顾会吃不了饭。”（点头

Q：“在什么情况下会弄哭对方？”

初珑：“尹普美的话好像还蛮常哭的，像上次十周年明知道staff们有做event也还是放声大哭了，然后的话，可能晚上睡觉的时候，做梦的话也会蛮常哭，就那样抱着枕头跑过来我的房间了。”（这是能说的对吧

普美：“姐姐的话其实还是一个蛮坚强的女人！一般来说哭的话，可能是我辣椒面放多了！但是这种情况很少，因为姐姐一般都不会让我做饭！”

tbc(?


End file.
